Network service providers and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value, convenience, and security to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. Services can be provided by the service providers using, for example, application servers. Convenience and security of access to these servers are important challenges that service providers face everyday. Authentication servers can be used to provide security for client applications to access application servers. Traditionally, the authentication solutions that are defined for server to server integration generally also dictate the model that is used for client to server authentication. In many cases, this dependency of the client to server authentication models on the server to server authentication model can result in potentially high traffic loads on participating application servers and authentication servers. Also, this dependency puts at risk the overall security of the system when client applications are not secured.